


Happy Birthday Shirabu-San !

by Alien_jeruk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Developing Friendships, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, OOC, Shiratorizawa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_jeruk/pseuds/Alien_jeruk
Summary: Happy Birthday Shirabu Kenjirou.





	Happy Birthday Shirabu-San !

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belong to Haruichi Furudate sensei.
> 
> And This plot belong to Alien.

"Osha!", Teriakan penyemangat Goshiki bergema hingga seantero rumahnya.

 

Hari pertama ke sekolah baru, iya. Goshiki Tsutomu telah menginjak bangku sekolah atas di Akademi Shiratorizawa. Jas putih dengan garis Dark purple sepanjang kerahnya berpadu apik dengan kemeja biru langit dan celana seragam berwarna dark purple. Sepatu pantofel hitam pun melengkapi seragamnya dengan sempurna. Penampilan Goshiki sudah pas.

 

Mengayuh sepeda pada jalan yang lenggang dengan kecepatan sedang. Menikmati hangat sinar mentari pagi dan rambutnya sempat tertiup angin lembut. Seutas senyum kecil tersemat manis pada wajah pemuda persurai hitam dengan potongan poni ratanya. Tepat pada belokan terakhir yang menanjak sebelum sampai ke sekolahnya, Goshiki melihat suatu pemandangan yang tak akan ia lupakan seumur hidupnya mulai sekarang.

 

Dia yang mengenakan seragam yang serupa dengannya, Surai Moccashin nya yang berpotongan unik dan terkibas oleh angin. Datang berlari sendirian di tanjakan yang akan terlihat biasa bagi Goshiki sejak saat itu.

 

Pada moment pertemuan saat mereka saling berpapasan itu, dada Goshiki terasa sesak, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Goshiki melamun sambil mengayuh sepeda dan berakhir dengan menabrak dinding dekat gerbang akedemi Shiratorizawa. Sementara objek yang tadi mengalihkan perhatiannya sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

 

Semuannya berlangsung dengan cepat bagi Goshiki saat itu, upacara penerimaan murid baru, perkenalan di kelas pertama hingga perekrutan anggota klub ekstrakulikuler oleh para kakak kelas. Dan Goshiki memutuskan masuk kedalam klub Voli Shiratorizawa. Dan dibawah langit semuanya dimulai.

 

Terpesona olehnya, yang namanya tak Goshiki kenal. Tanpa ingin menyentuhnya sama sekali, telapak tangan yang terulur pada sesi jabat tangan dengan para senior di klub. Hanya memandang di kejauhan, Goshiki melihatnya. Ternyata dia adalah kakak kelasnya, Satu kelas diatasnya tepat. Dan namanya adalah Shirabu-san.

 

Dia seorang Setter. Dan Goshiki bercita-cita akan menjadi Ace dimasa depan seperti seorang Senpai yang terlihat sangat luar biasa pengguna tangan Kiri yang sepertinya selalu diperhatikan oleh kakak kelas pujaannya tersebut. Walaupun posisinya sekarang belum lah pasti menjadi pemain inti tim walau sudah beberapa bulan menjadi anggota didalamnya. 

 

Goshiki tak kenal menyerah. Dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaganya. Pasti. 

 

Teruslah mekar tanpa menjadi layu. Melewati beberapa kemenangan juga kekalahan saat berjuang dalam turnamen nasional bola voli memberikan pelajaran yang sangat berharga baginya. Seorang murid kelas Satu yang akhirnya di percaya untuk membantu memperkuat tim dalam menghadapi tim-tim tangguh dari Sma lain sungguh luar biasa.

 

Langit biru, perasaan yang tetap searah. Bulan Mei sudah tiba. Sebentar lagi kelulusan dari para senpai yang menjadi tulang punggung bagi klub voli Shiratorizawa akan terjadi. Untuk Ushijima senpai. Tendou Senpai juga Semi-san dan Leon senpai juga. Dan hari ulang tahun Shirabu-san telah tiba. Goshiki tau ketika Tendou senpai dengan ceriannya menyanyikan bahwa sebentar lagi Setter manis mereka yang agak salty akan bertambah umur. Namun tim memang selalu terlihat normal dan biasa saja menanggapi hal tersebut.

 

Dalam benak Goshiki yang sepertinya sudah tertular virus milik Tendou telah berteriak lantang dan penuh kebahagiaan.

 

Setelah hampir setahun satu klub dan ia baru mengetahui hal penting tersebut. Rasa penasaran pada sang senpai tumbuh terus menerus dan dipelihara sang mentari. Goshiki suka. Sangat suka kepada dirinya, Shirabu-san.

 

Walau pada hari ini Goshiki ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Shirabu, namun itu semua tak berjalan sesuai apa yang ia telah imajinasikan.

 

Waktu pagi hari, Shirabu sudah terlebih dahulu di serbu oleh Semi-san juga Kawanishi-san dengan ucapan dari mereka. 

 

Waktu makan siang, dengan penuh ceria dan aura bersinar Tendou-senpai juga Ohira-san sudah merebut giliran untuk mengucap selamat ulang tahun kepada sang setter.

 

Bahkan Waktu latihan pun, tanpa diduga Ushijima-san juga sudah mengucapkan hal serupa walau eksresi wajahnya bahkan lebih datar dibanding pantat penggorengan dirumahnya. Goshiki hanya berdiri gemetar di pojokan menahan tangis.

 

Apa salah Goshiki tuhan?, ia hanya ingin memberi ucapan kepada sang kakak kelas tercinta dan teridamannya dengan damai dan berkesan, namun tak terkabul.

 

Selama latihan sore tersebut, tiada tempat yang cerah dalam hati Goshiki, latihannya kurang bersemangat. Tendou bahkan sampai memberi yel-yel khusus untuknya namun tak berefek banyak. Beberapa serve tak terjadi dengan baik. Bahkan ia gagal saat memblok bola walau itu melanggar posisinya dan ia juga tersandung kakinya sendiri saat latihan selesai.

 

Goshiki bingung, Shirabu-san yang berulang tahun tapi ia yang seharian ini nelangsa. Dan akhirnya latihan hari itu selesai.

 

Mendorong sepeda dengan lesu dan sedikit berangan-angan tentang menjadi seorang Ace dimasa depan, Goshiki tak menyadari jika senpai yang seharian membuat dirinya agak merasa terluka sudah didepan mata. Berjalan seorang diri dalam diam.

 

Sampai sebuah panggilan membuyarkan lamunannya, "Goshiki?", kepala bersurai hitam menengok terkejut. 

 

"Shi-shirabu-san!", Dan itu refleks saja saat suaranya meninggi.

 

"Kalau berjalan seperti itu lagi, aku yakin kau akan terjatuh di parit depan", Suara datar yang mendamaikan hati Goshiki.

 

Rasa hangat memenuhi dada Goshiki dan memunculkan warna kemerahan pada wajahnya. Goshiki mengangguk dan akhirnya berjalan bersampingan dengan kakak kelasnya.

 

"Ano, Shirabu-san aku tau ini agak terlambat tapi aku belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadamu", Ucapan Goshiki membuat Shirabu menoleh dan menatap padanya.

 

"Iya, terima kasih dan kukira kau tidak tau jadi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Terima kasih", Shirabu menjawab sambil menepuk pundaknya.

 

"Hehe, Mana mungkin aku lupa. Aku sangat mengagumi senpai! Tapi Shirabu-san hanya melihat kepada Ushijima-san saja", Goshiki memandang bayangan mereka yang menjadi Satu.

 

"Tapi Shirabu-san tak perlu memperhatikan diriku juga, karna aku yang akan selalu melihat Shirabu-san dimanapun", Lanjut Goshiki setelah menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 

"Terima kasih Goshiki", Shirabu sekarang menepuk pipinya pelan.

 

Dan binar lampu jalan yang redup menemani mereka pulang bersama. Tak ada pembicaraan lagi. Terdiam dan berpikir sendiri-sendiri.

 

Goshiki akan tetap menjaga perasaan sukanya pada kakak kelas disebelahnya ini selalu. Saling berpapasan dengannya. Ia jadi tau arti "suka" dan ia berterima kasih.

 

Selamat ulang tahun Shirabu Kenjirou. Tetap berlatih dan menjadi setter yang berharga hingga suatu saat nanti. 

 

"Yosh!!! Kau juga harus semangat Goshiki Tsutomu!", Menyemangati diri sendiri juga sama pentingnya dengan menyemangati orang lain.

**Author's Note:**

> Sekali lagi, Happy Birthday mu beloved salty husbi Shirabu Kenjirou.


End file.
